


I Like Your Tie

by Hot_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Trickster/pseuds/Hot_Trickster
Summary: Set during Changing Channels. Gabriel finds new and exciting uses for Castiel's tie that's fun for the whole family.





	I Like Your Tie

Disclaimer:I do not own Castiel or Gabriel, they're likeness belong to Erik Kripke.

A/N: Set just after Gabriel duct tape and snaps Castiel away in Changing Channels.

 

Castiel was not pleased, not in the least as he stood in that obnoxiously bright colored mockery of a motel room trying to explain to the Winchesters what was really going on. The brothers seem to be convinced it was a trickster, but this was no lowly demi-god that thought it prudent to trap them in this upside down world. No, it was far worse then that. And Castiel was running out of time.

"Listen to me, something is not right. This thing is much more powerful then it should be."

Thankfully Dean and Sam were quick to follow his lead.

"What thing, the Trickster?"

Castiel gave Dean a pointed look. "If it is a Trickster."

At Sam's prompting he was about to tell them, his fear that they wouldn't escape this when he was slammed back with a power he'd only been one the receiving end of once. At the hands of Raphael. Turning to see who it was, he tried to tell the Winchesters, to warn them as he saw through the layers of pagan glamour worked into the vessel and realized who it was.

"Mmmph!"

He hadn't even noticed the gag until it was too late, and then Gabriel looked at him at with the flick of his brothers hand he expected to meet the same fate that had been wrought upon him by the last archangel he'd defied.

But between one blink and the next, Castiel found himself alive. The room he was inhabiting now was pitch and yet he could see his legs bound at the ankles and calves to the chair legs clear as day. Brow raising, he reached down for the bindings only to find his arms secured around the back of the chair. A disgruntled sound only came out as a muffled grunt behind the duct tape gag. They were simple bindings by sight alone, but Castiel could feel the angelic Grace woven into the simple twine and tape that held him.

There was the sudden sound of clapping just behind him but Castiel didn't bother to turn and look.

"Gotta say, nice work there, Castiel." A voice praised cheerfully, mockingly as the so called 'trickster' sauntered round the chair and into Castiel's line of sight. Hands stuffed in his jeans pockets, those hazel eyes dancing with power beyond the mere soldier angel. "Now if only the Winchex were so bright, or even the stuck up hypocrites upstairs. But nah, that'd spoil all my fun. And who really wants that, huh?"

Blue eyes narrowed at the smaller figure, that cruel mouth only turned up into a razor sharp smile in answer.

"Now don't be like that, bro." He pleaded mockingly, smile still affixed as he leaned forward to grip the top back of the chair and reached out to wipe away a trail of blood oozing from a cut above Castiel's eye. "I'll put you back together when I'm done."

Castiel jerked away from the touch. The archangel gave a theatrical sigh.

"And here I thought gagging you would be more productive." He complained before snapping his fingers, the duct tape disappearing.

"You have no right, Gabriel." Castiel hissed the moment he was able. "You abandoned heaven long before the apocalypse. Why interfere now?"

Gabriel raised an unimpressed brow. "Well look at you. Not wasting any time there." He murmured just before helping himself to using Castiel's lap as his chair, straddling the good little soldiers hips and enjoying the very human reaction of surprise in those blue eyes. "But tell you what. The apocalypse, our looney tunes family," he said with a dismissive wave before his eyes fell on that strip of blue silk laid askew over the white of Castiel's shirt. "How about we not talk about that right now?"

Castiel glared. "This is not one of your games."

Gabriel snorted. "Of course it is. This is all a game. Don't you get it?" He asked with a quirked brow. "You, the Winchesters, even the apocalypse itself? Might not be one of my games. But it's not some big 'test' either." Gabriel made sure to crook his fingers in air quotations that went right over Castiel's head. "It's just one big game that daddy's watching play out somewhere with a big tub of popcorn and a six pack on hand for all the good parts."

Castiel shook his head in disbelief. "You're lying."

The archangel sneered and suddenly yanked the younger angel forward by the tie, jerking Castiel taunt against his bindings so Gabriel's face hovered just above his own. Castiel could smell the archangels mint sweet breath as it washed over his cheek in a growl. "I'm not here to entertain you, little brother or make up stories so you can stay hope happy. You're just as blind as the rest of them."

Sweet breath filled his nostrils as the tie was jerked again and the ghosting warmth of lips bumped against his. Both angels froze, Gabriel smirked a hairs breath from Castiel's lips. "Like I was saying, lets not talk about that right now. I think we both need a little 'distraction'." He purred and tightened his grip on that blue silk.

Castiel pulled away from those lips, struggled despite the logic that his bindings were far stronger then his own fading Grace. He bucked, having seen Dean do this sometimes to unsaddle attackers in the worst of situations. In the process, his pelvis pressed against something hard that made Gabriel groan.

Strong fingers slid up the back of his neck and gripped tightly at a fistful of untamable hair, Gabriel making that sound again as he jerked Castiel's head back and laughed as he saw the confusion in those blinking blue eyes.

Releasing the tie, Gabriel smoothed it almost obsessively over Castiel's chest, the buttons popping on the rumpled dress shirt and skittered to the ground as the archangel watched the confusion build in his little brothers eyes. Then slowly, oh so very slowly, he saw that little hint of panic.

"You know, I keep forgetting..." He mused out loud as he pressed his face to Castiel's throat and inhaled the mix of human and angelic scent that was starting to mingle in the fallen angels skin. "Just how fresh off the boat you really are. Still haven't figured out how everything works yet, have you, Castiel?"

The younger angel swallowed, remembering the last time someone had noticed. Liquor and the unappealing taste of cheap lipstick and paid hands clawing at his clothes. He shuddered thinking about it and forced his mouth to obey him.

"I've never had occasion." There'd never been a more blatant lie on his tongue and Gabriel chuckled against his ear.

"Look at you, bro. Lying through your teeth." He purred and tugged at Castiel's earlobe with his own said teeth. "But I can do better then some sticky fingered little trollop who was paid to want your dick."

A hand snaked down between Castiel's legs to cup him, the chair nearly upended as the angel jerked in surprise and an entirely different emotion he'd always attributed to sin.

"We can't..." He tried to protest but Gabriel's hand rubbed and derailed Castiel's sentence.

"Oooooh, yes we can." The archangel singsonged cheerfully.

Pulling his hand away from a quickly growing bulge, the action followed by a whimper of discontent from Castiel. Lips brushed against his again in reward, a teasing little gesture that the younger angel tried to return clumsily. So much so that he didn't even notice when Gabriel's fingers deftly undid the loose knot of his tie and slid it out from under the white collar.

Gabriel pulled back, licking his lips as if Castiel tasted like sugar and smirked at the now unsure and hazy gleam of the little Thursday angels eyes.

He took his time to kiss those plush, virgin lips one more time, smiling as he received no complaint and wound both ends of the tie around his hands.

"See no evil," Gabriel muttered under his breath and lifted the tie whilst Castiel was unaware of his actions, looking confused until the blue silk was pushed against his eyes. The angel jerked as Gabriel tied a secure knot at the back of Castiel's head.

"Gabriel..." A breathy, fearful question.

"Speak no evil," He continued and ran his thumb over Castiel's bottom lip just before the duct tape reappeared to gag those whispers.

Castiel inhaled sharply, suddenly thrashing and whimpering behind the gag as Gabriel felt the angels heart begin to race. So he stroked Castiel's hair soothingly, his cheek and neck to calm the panic attack on the rise.

"Shh, shh...I won't take the last, little brother." He whispered assuringly as he licked at the hollow of Castiel's throat. "I want you to hear all the things I'm going to do to you."

He felt Castiel shake under him, but the fighting had finally calmed down, unlike Castiel's heart which was still pounding against Gabriel's palm. The archangel smirked and decided now was the time.

Pecking those duct taped lips one last time he quickly slid off Castiel's lap, pulling away every point of contact as he watched the younger angel.

At first Castiel tensed, waiting for something to happen. But when Gabriel made no move to touch or assure of his presence it started slowly. The simple cant of Castiel's head first, trying to feel Gabriel's presence, but the archangel quickly shrouded himself from the weak outreach of Grace. That's when he saw Castiel's nostrils flare and almost gave a surprised laugh. The angel was trying to smell him.

There was a reason Castiel was his favorite little brother. He was smart, too smart for his own good. But so was Gabriel.

He sent a little breeze past Castiel's nose carrying his own scent for the angel to follow one way before Gabriel moved to the other and licked the shell of Castiel's ear. He was already behind the angel when Castiel turned towards empty air. Then fingers slid down the back of Castiel's neck, a hand brushing over a thigh. Always a brief moment of contact, always Gabriel would be somewhere else before Castiel could pinpoint his location.

Gabriel played this wicked game until it reduced his little brother to a disoriented mess. Chest heaving, head whipping this way and that as he made little lost bird noises behind his gag. Confused but oh so hard inside his pants for more. Gabriel loved it, thought about leaving Castiel like this for an hour or so. Oh, but that would be cruel, even by Gabriel's standards.

Still, he waited a good two minutes more of torture before he finally made solid contact with both hands on Castiel's thighs to push them as far apart as the binds would allow before kneeling down between the angels thighs. He felt the muscles bunch and just as quickly relax under his touch, as if in relief.

Gabriel smirked at how easy it was, how pliant and ready Castiel became. Poor naive kid.

Pressing his palm flat against the bulge in Castiel's slacks, Gabriel chuckled at how quickly the gagged and blindfolded angel groaned and bucked into it.

"Slow down there, sport. You're gonna finish this before we even get to the good parts." He chastised with amusement lacing his words.

Castiel gave a disgruntled grunt in response but stilled even with the heat of Gabriel's hand still against him. So obedient.

"Good boy," Gabriel praised, patting the sensitive bulge which granted him a whimper. "Now. Stay still. Or you don't get your reward."

Gabriel didn't even wait for a response. All he was concerned with was Castiel's pants and how much of annoyance they were. Still, nothing a little snap couldn't take care of, leaving Castiel bare from the waist down and his leaking cock out in the open air where Gabriel wanted it.

Castiel was starting to breath heavily through his nose, muscles tensed and Gabriel took his sweet time, a lecherous smile twisting his lips as his fingers brushed hypersensitive flesh and Castiel jolted and whined. Further torture was such an appealing idea, but the Winchester's were continuing with their stubborn streak. Which gave Gabriel ample opportunity to make Castiel scream for him during round two. Right now he was more focused on having his first taste.

When his lips wrapped around the head of Castiel's cock, he swore the angel might have snapped bones if he were human with how sharply he locked up. Gabriel hummed around the hard flesh that tasted like a sweet cream pastry heavy on his tongue as he loosened his jaw to take the sudden, unexperienced thrusts of his brothers hips.

The wet slick slide of Castiel fucking his mouth was so filthy that the archangel had to grin and remember not to let any sensitive bits get caught by the sharpness of his teeth. He let Castiel have his frantic thrusts for only a few seconds though. And then he grasped those slim, almost feminine hips and slammed them back into the chair. Castiel keened, trying to buck despite his brothers grasp, fingers and toes curling in an effort to get what he so badly wanted.

Gabriel gripped so hard he left bruises on that pale skin to keep him in place. Then the trickster part of him that had dallied and dabbled in every sexual act under the sun and moon took over and Gabriel swallowed Castiel down to the root and used his tongue to trace sigils and useless lines into the veins and textured flesh before he started to bob his head up and down. The cry that barely passed the gag would have smashed glass and Gabriel picked up his pace, sucking sloppily just to get the little angel to his peak.

And when Castiel hurtled over the edge...oh, he flared hot and golden before Gabriel's eyes before he spilled hot and sticky down the archangels throat.

Gabriel took it all, even going so far as pulling off to lap any excess from Castiel's softening dick. He wanted all of it, and he was willing to share as his eyes fastened on the angels blissed out expression behind the gag and blindfold. He crawled back up into Castiel's lap. Gabriel didn't bother with snapping the gag away this time, he simply grabbed one edge and ripped it off, leaving Castiel's cheeks red and his lips swollen in a way that brought oh so pleasant and filthy images to mind.

"Gabri..."

But he didn't give the angel time to speak his name or ask silly questions. Instead he grasped Castiel's chin and forced a bruising kiss on the angel, catching the youngers mouth open as he'd planned. It was too easy to push the little trace of Castiel's release into the angels mouth as he painted it along the wet alcoves with his tongue. Gabriel smirked as Castiel's nose wrinkled at the taste and tried to jerk back, but he held the angel still and didn't give up with his coaxing tongue and lips until the body beneath him went pliant and started to return the kiss, testing the taste that Gabriel had invaded his mouth with.

Gabriel savored the new sullied flavored of his brother, ihis/i little fallen angel. So far down already and so many things left to teach him. It was like a new theme park ride wrapped up in soft pale skin and dark hair. Best part was, Gabriel was the only one who got to ride it.

He was just on his way to getting Castiel interested in a second round when he felt it. His two puppets pulling on their strings for attention. Gabriel ignored it for a second, groaning into Castiel's mouth as the younger had started picking up on some bits that the archangel was enjoying a lot.

Dean and Sam tugged harder on his consciousness and Gabriel growled, pulling back from the kiss. Castiel made a sound of disappointment and started to speak before Gabriel pressed his finger against the still blind angels lips.

"Just gotta take care of something real quick." He chuckled and pressed a chaste kiss upon each silk covered eyelid. "Don't move, kay?"

Popping out of his own little eden, Gabriel appeared in front of a pissed Dean Winchester and car Sam Winchester with a far from sated and overconfident swagger.

Oh yeah, he'd be back to Castiel pretty quick. Just one more round with the Winchesters and then...wait, what was the lighter for?

 

A/N: Reviews are love. 3


End file.
